Insight
by Angel16
Summary: Just a little bit of a glimpse into someone’s thought processes.


Insight

By: Angel Koerkel

Rated: PG at worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Synopsis: Just a little bit of a glimpse into someone's thought processes.

Notes: This is one of a couple of stories submitted to and declined by Strange New Worlds 8. It was written before the season opener 2004. Hope you enjoy it!

The room was gloomy, lit only by a lingering candle and the soft glow coming from the monitor screen on the desk. However, the image portrayed there was anything but dark. It showed a celebration unlike any previously seen on Earth. People danced in the streets while fireworks burst overhead. Interspersed with these scenes was the recurring shot of Enterprise making a victory pass over the Golden Gate Bridge. The voiceover droned on, "This was the scene tonight when the Enterprise, NX-01, arrived in the skies over San Francisco. A spontaneous party broke out in Golden Gate Park," again the image of dancing celebrants took over the view. Koss reached out and flipped off the screen.

He paced the room, attempting to regain his lapsing mental control. After a moment, he returned to the monitor and turned it on again. A well-dressed man in his late fifties was now being interviewed. "Tell us, Mr. President, when can we expect to hear details of the Enterprise mission in the Expanse?"

"Well, Sheila, as I'm sure you realize, much of that information will remain classified. As for the rest of it, there will be a press conference scheduled later in the week, after we've debriefed the senior staff and completed a review of the ship's logs." A polite smile never strayed from the President's face as he anticipated the reporter's next question.

"What about the command crew? What will be their next assignments? Will the press get a chance to see them first hand?" The perky blonde was annoyingly persistent.

Laughing softly, he held up a hand toward her. "Now, now, Sheila, let's give the folks some time. They only just returned from a harrowing experience. I dare say it's been one hell of a year for them, and now they have to come home and face reporters too! That hardly seems fair." His light-hearted attempt at humor did not amuse Koss, or the professional interviewer.

"Captain Archer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Commander Tucker are scheduled to be debriefed over the next three days in closed session. The rest of the senior staff will follow. As for speaking to the press, that will largely be up to Starfleet Command. So, I suggest you go knock on Admiral Forrest's door." The gleam had left the President's eye, although the diplomatic smile remained rooted in place.

He continued before the young woman had a chance to ask anything further. "If you will excuse me, Miss Potter, I have an appointment with the Vulcan Ambassador. Good day." He was gone before she could protest, and a well-placed security officer prevented her from following him from the room.

Koss sat in quiet contemplation of all he had seen with his fingers steepled in front of his face. Unaware of her audience's loss of interest, the reporter finished up. "This has been Sheila Potter, live from the headquarters of Starfleet Command, with President Williams of Earth."

The alien man was detached, even by Vulcan standards. However, he had felt his blood begin to boil at the mere mention of his former betrothed's name. Although T'Pol had refused to leave Enterprise to marry him three years ago, he had believed she was simply curious about humans and would return to him when they had become boring. When she resigned her commission and followed her human Captain into the Expanse, he decided she was no longer worthy of his family's name.

However, to return home a hero brought a new dimension to the possibilities. Whereas before she would have been a liability to him, now she offered opportunity. True, her name held no more honor now than before on Vulcan, but on Earth it meant a great deal, and Koss intended to someday take over the ambassadorship from Soval. His chances of success in that endeavor would increase dramatically if his wife had helped save Earth from the Xindi.

As he prepared to meditate, Koss reached out to once again switch off the screen, but paused upon seeing the image now displayed. He turned the sound up slightly and sat down again. "This is Gary Burke live for Earth News Network. We've just been informed that Admiral Forrest is making his way to the podium and that he's to be joined by some very special guests." The Terran male seemed to look off-camera for a moment and then quickly turned back to talk to the viewers.

"Yes, here they come now!" Mr. Burke was looking sideways and seemed very emotional. Soon, Admiral Forrest became visible to the camera's eye and as it panned slightly his entourage slowly emerged from behind a curtained area. "There's the Admiral, followed by, yes ladies and gentlemen, that is Captain Archer!" The reporter could barely contain his excitement. Next, a female came on-screen; her pointed ears left little doubt as to her identity, but the ENN man shouted it out anyway over the roar of the gathered crowd.

"And that's T'Pol, of Vulcan." The reporter seemed to be reading briefly from a cue card as he recited her position and background. "Sub-Commander T'Pol has served upon the Enterprise as its Science Officer since its launch nearly three years ago. In fact, she resigned her commission with the VHC to remain aboard during the mission to the Expanse."

He regained his enthusiasm as more of the crew made their way on stage. He introduced each one in turn, and then quieted down as the Admiral prepared to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for being here today. As you can see, the bridge crew of the NX-01 is happy to be home!" Admiral Forrest gestured broadly to the senior staff lined up behind him at parade rest. Koss thought they looked less happy and more tired. Even T'Pol showed signs of exhaustion.

'How disgraceful. Not only to allow herself to be put on display for all of humanity, but to be so obviously out of control while in the public eye! She has been among them too long!' Koss thought as he watched the speech.

The Admiral babbled on, meaningless drivel about the sacrifices made and the honor of the crew. Koss ignored his words and watched with great interest the body language of those involved. For a while, there was nothing to see. The officers remained perfectly still, but as the speech drew to a close, there was a subtle shift. His Vulcan eyes grew dark when T'Pol leaned almost imperceptibly toward the one called Tucker. He stared, transfixed, as the pleasantries ended and the staff began to move off the small platform. Tucker jutted slightly into T'Pol's personal space. The crew walked slowly and she seemed to pause momentarily so that he bumped gently into her. His hands came up and softly grasped her elbows. He smiled and whispered something into her ear. T'Pol looked over her shoulder at him and merely raised one finely sculpted eyebrow at him before continuing to exit the stage.

Koss would have been indignant, if Vulcans experienced such primitive emotions. However, as it was, he simply clicked off the monitor and returned to his meditation pillows. He would rest tonight, and then tomorrow morning he would contact T'Pol's mother, T'Les. T'Pol must not be allowed to continue her disgraceful behavior.

End


End file.
